


Yes, Bill

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Bill and Harry get up to no good





	Yes, Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"You're doing great so far, Harry. Now just relax and listen to me, okay?"

Harry gulped as the hot breath tickled the hair on his neck. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to relax when he was lying against Bill on the bed scared to death that someone might walk by the ajar door at any moment. God if that didn't make him even harder. "Bill-"

"Unfasten your trousers, Harry," Bill commanded softly.

Harry didn't even think about refusing. His fingers fumbled with the zip of his jeans as he tried not to stare at the scantily clad witch posed in the Playwitch poster on the wall beside the bed. His glasses kept sliding down his nose and he finally reached up and took them off before he fumbled with his zip once more.

"Let me," Bill said softly. Long fingers pushed Harry's out of the way and his zip was lowered effortlessly.

"Guh," Harry managed to groan as Bill's fingers brushed along the underside of his cock as he freed it was from Harry's underpants.

"Like that, do you?" Bill teased in a voice that caused Harry to shudder against him. The pad of his thumb brushed across the leaking head of Harry's cock and then blunt fingernails scraped his belly.

"Oh fuck," Harry moaned as his shirt was ripped open and hands were on his chest, holding him against the lean, hard form of his best friend's oldest brother. Harry's toes curled and he dug his bare heels into the mattress as Bill's fingers twisted his nipple.

"We'll get to that later," Bill promised as he moved his legs around Harry. "Right now, I want you to wank for me, Harry."

"I don't," Harry hesitated before he stammered, "I don't know if I can."

Bill chuckled against his cheek. "You're pretty when you blush," he muttered as he arched his hips up against Harry's back. "You've gotta wank for me before we move on, Harry. I'll teach you but you must obey me. Now let me see you touch yourself."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the feel of Bill's body behind him, around him, everywhere. Bill's room smelled like some sort of spice and clean sheets. There was a light flowery scent that he knew was Mrs. Weasley's washing detergent. Breath against his neck, body behind him, denim against his ribs, and capable fingers moving from his belly to his collarbone. His cock twitched and began to throb.

He licked his lips and slowly reached down to touch himself. "Like this?" he asked with a faint tremble to his voice. He kept his eyes tightly closed as he ran his finger along the top of his cock. He'd never let anyone see him like this, not even Ron. The thought of Ron watching him, watching _them_ , made him moan softly under his breath.

"Good boy," Bill complimented huskily as he ground his erection against Harry's back. His hand gripped Harry's arm as the other twisted his nipples a bit too roughly.

The compliment aroused him. Great buggering fuck, he wasn't going to last long. Not when Bill was so...Bill and every breath made him harder. Harry's fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed when Bill played with his nipples hard enough to bruise. He bit his lip at the sensation of his rough palm around his cock and his hips thrust up into his hand. He tried to go to slow.

He knew he never lasted that long once he started and he didn't want Bill to think he shot off so fast like some third year who just discovered wanking. He brushed his finger against his belly button on the upward stroke, focusing on that instead of the feeling of arousal and heat of his palm and Bill _everywhere_.

"You've got a nice cock, Harry. Think I might have to suck it later. Would you like that? Anyone ever suck you before?" Bill asked before he bit Harry's shoulder, his soft hair brushing against Harry's highly sensitive skin.

"N-n-no," Harry finally managed to pant as his hand began to move faster. Bill on his knees, his hair wrapped around Harry's cock, his tongue licking and his lips rubbing and, fuck.

"Oh yeah," Bill growled softly as he pushed up harder and gripped Harry tighter. "Like that, Harry. I want to watch you come. Faster."

Harry didn't need a lot of encouragement to move his hand faster, not when Bill was talking like that and whispering the filthiest things in his ear. He reached down and grabbed the sheet, his fingers curling against the soft cotton as he thrust up into his hand. He turned his head, eyes still closed tightly, and he shifted so Bill could rub against his back easier.

"Touch your balls, Harry. Stop stroking your gorgeous cock and squeeze your balls for me," Bill demanded quietly, his breathing nearly as ragged as Harry's by that point.

"Bill," he groaned as he considered refusing. He was so close and it felt too good to stop. A sharp slap against his belly made him gasp and he quickly released his cock. It hurt as it throbbed and bounced, the head leaving a trail of pre-come on his tummy as he shifted again. He raised his leg and reached beneath his cock, his hand pushing his underpants down to free his balls completely.

"Just think, Harry. Soon, I'll be fucking your arse, spreading you open so wide as my cock makes you mine. Can you hear the soft slap of skin against skin as our balls hit every time I thrust inside your tight arse?" Bill asked . His hand drifted past Harry's belly and his fingers wrapped around the head of Harry's cock, his thumb dragging against his foreskin and wiping pre-come.

"Please," he whined when he heard slurping near his ear and knew Bill was licking his fingers. Wet fingers covered his chest and Bill's denim-covered erection pressed against his back more firmly.

"You taste good, Harry. I think I want more," Bill murmured against his forehead. "Stroke your cock and come for me, all over your belly and hand."

"Yes, Bill," Harry moaned as he released his balls and gripped his cock tightly. He began to stroke, feeling Bill's gaze on his hand, eyes clenched tightly shut because he thought it was pretty fucking amazing to not see and to just feel. His hand moved up and down as his hips rocked, the action causing Bill's cock to grind against his back every time Harry pushed back.

Harry came with a soft cry. Bill held him tight as he shuddered, gasping for breath as his seed spilled onto his hand. He rubbed his cock so he'd dribble on his belly like Bill wanted, the warm sticky feeling of come splashing on his belly causing him to pulled at the sheet beneath them.

He was surprised when Bill arched up and growled softly. The feeling of warmth against his back, wet denim rubbing his skin, made him flush and want and need. God, he needed. Bill's fingers were rough against his sweaty and flushed skin as they trailed down to his belly.

"Look what you made me do, Harry," Bill said as he rubbed his wet crotch against Harry more firmly. "Think you need to roll over and clean me up, don't you? Such pretty lips." A wet finger traced the curve of Harry's lower lip and he knew it was his come he was tasting on his tongue, bitter and salty, as Bill spoke. "Suck my cock, Harry. Want to see my come dripping from those pretty lips before I fuck you."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and released his grip on his cock and the sheet. He straightened his legs and laid there panting for several moments before he rolled over and began to unfasten Bill's shorts. He looked up at Bill, hair falling across his forehead, his lips wet as they curved into a shy smile. "Yes, Bill."

The End


End file.
